son of a son
by suriko song
Summary: Kuramas past from as far back as he can remember to when he enters the human world. I know it isn't the best you might like it. chapter 12.
1. just like his father

Summery: Kuramas past from as far back as he can remember to the time he goes to the human world.

Warning: I will not check my reviews wana know why check my bio

Note: I know I have bad spelling if you complain it will be a waist of all are time.

Disclaimer: You think I own it then you need help.

Note: Rated for violence language abuse and mention of rape

SON OF A SON

__

You're just like your father

You may be surprised but I was a thief as far back as I can remember it was the only way to survive in my family and later in my own life.

The youngest out of a group of for one father who made the things I would later do in my life look like the work of angels. Two sisters and one brother all of use had to learn on are own how to lie cheat and steal.

My father was called Ichi sendo (I got these from the net so sorry if there wrong) Meaning one death it was a kind way of saying if you end up in his hand you'll be killing your self. He would torture people to death until they killed them self he made sure it was the most prolonged way they could die. Slow acting poison dull knifes hundred foot drops he did it all.

He even did it to his own family my mother was the first how she made it long enough to have for kids I can't even geese. It started out that she thought he wasn't as bad as the rumors said but after five years she found she was vary wrong. Buy then she had three children my eldest brother and my two sisters none of them knew until after it all happened.

When he found out she knew that he was even worse then roomer said he knew she would try to run so he waited for her. When she tried to run he caught her and he punished her for even thinking of running. I remember my brother Senkou saying that he heard her screaming throw the night my sister Bara said that she couldn't sleep. A month after wards it was finally known to every one that she was pregnant agene this time agenst her will.

Eight months later I was born in the month of the full cold moon (1) Bara said mother cried because it was the same time as are father. It was a bad sine Kigi the second to youngest once I was born always tried to avoid me because over the next five years it was plain that I was just like are father.

My family wouldn't even sit down without checking to make sure I hadn't done something like put sap on there chairs. My mother and even my father wouldn't leave the house without hiding every thing that they didn't want stolen. But my father never liked this every time he found I did something like this I would be punished several times I would wake up to find my self in bed unable to move and covered in bandages.

A year before mother finally had enough and killed her self I had gotten my self in so much trouble I had to be taken to a healer. Once the healer left the room my mother leaned down to me and said these vary words.

"Kurama your just like you father I hoped you wouldn't be but you are your soul was tainted the second you where born and you just made it worse." She stood and from that second she never would look at me if she had to she would not say a word.

What she said it scared me I didn't understand what she meant so I went and asked the only person I knew I could trust the only person that would even look at me any more. Bara my older sister.

"Kurama what are you doing it surely isn't because of the family you don't care about that?" She asked me smiling no mater what I did she always was kind to me she had silver blond hair and gold blue eyes pail skin and softly pointed features.

"Mother said something to me a few day ago she said that I was just like my father and that my soul was tainted from birth what did she mean?" I asked I didn't care that my mother would no longer talk to me I never really cared my brother and other sister wouldn't care as well as are father.

"Oh so she still won't say it out right Kurama all me Senkou and Kigi mother thought that she really loved father when she had use. You know what a bad man he is well she thought he wasn't that bad when she found out she tried to run father raped her for it. Nine months later you where born. You know the saying that a child born of forst actions had a half-tainted soul right. Well mother was afraid that because of that you would end up like father and now she just can't bare to look at you because you are like him." She said the last part with her eyes closed not looking at me but I wasn't looking at her either.

I knew father was a evil man I knew that he had raped mother more then once I had never bin told that I was born because of that. It was startling but I decided not to dwell on it what was the point.

"Kurama are you listening." Bara asked looking at me.

"Yah." I replied coming out of my thoughts.

"Listen theirs another saying that goes along with this every one dose what they do because it will lead up to something bigger. Your like him for a resin Kurama so just keep doing what you know you should do you'll figure it out that is where your different from him." She said showing that smile only for me agene.

"Thanks Bara but I'm not worried about that thanks for telling me that though see ya." I said grinning.

"You know what kid your just like him." She said grinning back as I ran off most likely to send some one of their rocker and see if they had anything worth while.

It was barely a year after that, that it happened mother was in the kitchen and father was gone he was just abusing her more and more every day and finally she couldn't take it. She took the knife she was cutting with and just as me and Bara walked in the kitchen from hunting we saw the knife plunge in to her heart wielded buy her own hands.

Bara gasped and let out a yell while I recoiled from the site with a hiss at that moment Senkou ran in at Bara's scram.

"What's going on Bara?" He said grabbing her buy the shoulder and turning her around. Bara didn't answer she was to shocked at the sight of are mother her blond hair now splashed with her own blood from when she fell her blue eyes glazing over.

"She killed her self." I said simply walking forward towards the body to see how deep the knife had gone.

Senkou ran over and pushed me away as I was about to start cleaning up her body so we could bary it soon it wouldn't be good having it around.

"Don't go near her." He said growling at me.

"What's it mater she isn't there any more all that is, is a bunch of flesh bone and blood mother isn't in there." I said we had to get ride of that body she had made a safe passage to spirit world and now we had to get ride of the body.

"Kurama stay away she wouldn't want some one just like him touching her he was the resin she died I bet he did it on purpose he made her kill her self. He was able to do this because of you, you are just like him a lying cheating thief you even look exactly like him you even have his powers. Don't touch her your like his incarnation and he was the resin she died." He was still calm but I could see the pure rage in his eyes. He was as good as running in circles trying to get as far from the truth as he could.

"I may be like him but I am not him she was my mother to even though she never said a word to me for a year I still cared for her." I said my head bowed.

"THAT'S A BUNCH OF BULL SHIT IT'S HIS FAULT AND YOUR JUST LIKE HIM DOWN TO EVERY FIBER OF YOUR BEING YOUR JUST LIKE ICHI SENDO." He yelled it all self-control lost but he wasn't the only one.

"I MAY BE LIKE HIM BUT I AM NOT HIM HE'S A HEARTLESS JERK I'M NOT I MAY BE A THIEF YAH I LIE I CHEAT AND STEAL BUT I AM NOT HIM. I DON'T CARE IF YOUR OLDER THEN ME IF YOU EVER SAY THAT I AM EXACTLY LIKE THAT BASTERD AGENE I WILL HURT YOU FOR IT. And Senkou unlike him I won't have the said person do the dirty work I'll take that on my own hands." The last words where whispered but they stung like a knife-edge he knew that I wasn't lying he tried to give one last glare at me but it was half hearted.

Kigi had walked in when we started yelling and Bara was standing with her hands over her mouth in shock at seeing use getting so worked up and of cores mother dead on the floor. Kigi had started crying I was the youngest but you could have some one geese and they would say that she was youngest.

"Please both of you stop fighting things are bad enough look Kigi is crying." Bara said coming out of her shock.

"The little unwanted brat started it." Senkou said he meant me when all I had done was tell him what happened and tried to clean up the body.

"You both started it now clean up this mess while I comfort Kigi before father gets home." Bara said barely managing to stay calm.

"I would but some one hear thinks it's my fault and won't let me start getting the body ready to be baryed." I said looking pointedly at Senkou.

"Yah besides Kurama has wasted use so much time that he'll be back any minute but his incarnation could do the same job." He was taunting me with that agene some times I wished I could strangle him I swear he acted six and at the time that was a coming from me as a six-year-old.

"Shut up it isn't worth arguing about oh and forget what I said earlier if your planning to fight him it would be stupid to hurt a corps." I said walking out of the small kitchen to go and watch for are fathers return on the way out I handed Kigi a cloth to wipe her face with she just nodded and began wiping away the tears.

"I plane to kill are father and once I have your next Kurama after all how can I kill father without killing you, you are exactly like him." Senkou said as I left

"We'll see." I whispered I was out of hearing range by then but I knew that he knew I had said it.

When are father returned home Senkou went out to fight him are father just smirked as he was challenged I could see faint regret in his gold eyes regret that he would have to kill Senkou him self.

I was sitting buy Bara and Kigi watching the fight from the house and I looked over at Bara knowing Senkou would come out dead.

"Hey Bara can I ask you something?" I said looking at her.

"Sure whats on you mind?" She said she also knew who the victor of the fight would be.

"How much like him am I?" It had bin nagging at me for a while now the fight earlier that day just convinced me to ask.

"Your a thief you cheat you lie you steal you have the exact same hair color eye color features attitude but you fight your own fights. I know that you've never killed any one even though you've seen death how I'm not asking. I know that you have heart unlike him its just hard to find and it takes the right person. So I'd say two thirds." She was the only one that would say all that right out without it being something agenst me.

"Your not letting what Senkou said get to you are you that just isn't like you?" She asked looking at me slightly worried.

"No truthfully it's been something I've been wanting to ask for a while now what happened just finally made me ask." I answered just then Kigi gasped from Bara's other side.

"What's up Kigi?" She asked turning to her.

"Senkou is winning he's winning." I rolled my eyes she was eight while I six but ask some one and they would have said she was five.

"He isn't winning he's just being lead to think he is." I said I made a point of knowing this and I was well known at some of the local villages for doing the same thing.

"Be quiet Kurama your just saying that because you're on his side you want Senkou to lose." Kigi shouted at me I ignored her and instead looked over to the fight to see what was going on.

Senkou had thought that are father was dead and turned around towards use most likely to kill me next after all didn't want some one just like dear old dad in this world. The second he was turned fully around I saw something come up behind him long silver hair and molten gold eyes. Sharp features and deadly sneering fangs with well cared for razor sharp claws so much like my own.

It was are father standing right behind Senkou I knew that some one had to die but I knew the way Senkou was about to die wasn't right. I jumped forward and knocked Senkou out of the way I barely felt the scrap of claws on my back as we fell to the ground.

"God damn it Kurama what the heck was that for." Senkou yelled at me great now he was even madder at me.

"To keep you from getting killed without even knowing that you're dead until you're in spirit world." I spat back pushing him up and around so he could see are glaring father claws with a slight ting of red on them from my back.

Senkou looked at me shocked finally he asked what was on every one else's mind. "Why did you do that?"

"To keep you from getting killed retard would you like to die without even putting up a descent fight." I sneered as I said this was stupid no one deserved to die without putting up a fight and that was a dirty trick attacking from behind.

"Shut up both of you or you'll both be dead." Are father said in that deadly cold voice void of emotion Bara said I sometimes did the same thing.

I just walked off to leave those two to fight I didn't really care Senkou would die but at least he would give that bastard a run for his money.

"Told ya he had heart." I heard Bara saying to a wide-eyed Kigi as I walked back over to my spot.

"Why did you do that you hate Senkou?" Kigi said she was just like one of those little girls curly blond hair round little face big watery blue eyes and a fluffy frilly pink dress with those big puffy sleeves to top it off she was a complete ditz.

"Wow it isn't hard to tell you and Senkou are related how many times have I got to explained that already." I said putting my head in one had and resting it on my knee as if thinking.

Kigi was about to say something but just then there was a scream form the battle field we looked over and Senkou was pined up to a tree with a sword throw his chest. Are father stood before him smirking evilly at his dieing son agenst the tree.

Bara covered her mouth to keep from drawing attention with a scream Kigi started crying agene and I just looked at the sight with emotionless eyes.

Are father walked back in the house giving use a look that said we where next and it seemed to be promising vary long deaths.

We went over to see if Senkou was dead yet but he was barely clinging to life I had Bara get ready to ketch him and I pulled out the sword in one jerk Kigi was still crying. Bara lowered him to the ground where she began to check the wound to see if he could be saved he couldn't.

"He has about an hour unless some one wants to put him out of his misery?" She was practically asking for some one to slit his throat.

As if on queue Senkou opened his eyes slightly this got Kigi's attention and she ran over and started hugging him.

"Oh please Senkou don't die you can't die." She said I wanted to tell her that if she keep it up he would die of lack of air.

"I can't stop death Kigi I'm going to die." He said his voice was barely a rasp.

"Yah but it will be a slow death unless some one speeds it up." Bara said looking at him sadly are father had slashed the heart just so it would continue beating until the rest of the fluid ran out of his body.

"Hay Kurama you've saved me think you can grant my dieing wish and put me out of my suffering." He rasped a slight wince in his voice from his strained barely living body.

"I will but wishing for your own death isn't a dieing wish you'll have to come up with something else." I said I tried not to show the slight fear in my voice I had beaten plenty of people up (2) but never killed any one and he was my own brother even if we always hated each others guts.

"All right then it's for all of you I don't want any of you to end up like this or like mother of father I want you try and be like you and only you." He said he was looking at me and Kigi mostly it was some times impossible to tell me apart from father and Kigi apart from mom we where almost exactly like them.

We nodded and Bara handed me a knife Kigi turned around and started crying agene and Bara turned to comfort her and be spared the sight. I walked over his skin was fevered and his eyes slightly glazed he looked up at my once pail face now splotched with red his blond hair and silver ears where blood soaked and his gold eyes dulled.

I bent down and as quickly as I could I slit his throat right where it would kill him quickest (Can't remember name) he was dead in seconds.

That was my first kill sure I had killed things like deer and rabbit before but those where different one of there life's didn't matter if you took it but taking a persons life did matter.

I walked past a crying Kigi and a saddened Bara I didn't say a thing I just walked in to the woods to think.

It had bin a month since I had put Senkou out of his misery and are father was getting restless and he had chose his target Kigi the second to youngest. We would often see him beating her and leave her in some field we often found out selves taking her back home and bandaging her up.

It allays seemed to be times when things where the worse when something happened that temporarily makes them better and the worse agene that is exactly what happened.

Kigi had woken up from a beating because she hadn't gotten enough firewood for father I was the one watching her when I heard it.

"Kurama?" It was soft and came from beside me I looked over to see Kigi staring at me.

"Kigi what is it?" I asked frowning.

"I don't want this to happen agene I don't want to die like mama please you have to teach me how to fight Bara won't she doesn't want me to you have to Kurama please." She was now sitting up but still whispering tears running down her face as she tried helplessly to stop them.

"If you try to fight then you vary well end up just Senkou are sure you want that I'll teach you but you have to know what may happen." I said I knew my voice had gone cold agene but I didn't care it would only serve to remind her of who had killed Senkou.

"I would rather die fighting then die crying." She was series but the way she said it was kind of funny and I couldn't help laughing.

"Ok.... but remember..... you did it to your self." it was meant as a warning but with my laughter it sounded more like I thought the idea of her fighting was amusing.

The next day started it all that was when I began teaching Kigi to deafened her self the first thing I had to do was get her to ware something besides dresses that made her look like a fat doll.

For a year I trained her I was seven and she was nine while Bara was twelve and if Senkou where alive he would have bin fourteen. She actually learned quickly and we could stand each others presents for a few hours buy the end of the year although we still got in fights often and since I had started training her it included first fights. Unfortunately just as all of use where getting a long as good as we could with one trying to hard to make peace one an obnoxious prep and one just like his evil father. Said father decided we had bin unharmed long enough.

He took Bara and began beating her right in the center of the village that was a mile away from are house. When me and Kigi heard about what he was doing we ran as quickly as we could to the village there we saw the sight that created one of my many nightmares.

(I can not believe I am righting this.)

He stood in the center of a group of villagers holding Bara buy the back of her shirt color. Her skirt was slashed and torn until it barely covered what was needed Her shirt had bin torn until it to only covered what was needed and she was bloody and bruised.

Are father had a bloody lip clearly from Bara but now he was literally auctioning her off to the more gruesome men of the village. Instead of asking for money he asked for what they would do to her and there yelling jeers of beating her bloody rape and selling her for money still ring in my nightmares.

"What are we going to do we have to save her?" Kigi asked she was trying to be brave but I could see her blue eyes watering up.

"I think I have an idea once I get Bara I'm going to hand her to you and you run if I don't get her then I'm going to try and fight him while I'm doing that you get her." I said I wasn't expecting what she said next.

"No if you don't get her I'll fight him and you get her out of hear." She said it in a no protesting voice and I could tell that if she had to she would also use the fact she was older as well so I just nodded before going forward to face are father.

"I'll tell you what I'll do with that waist of flesh." I said steeping from the crowd sneering my voice ice cold and emotionless my eyes showing that every word I spoke was the truth.

"I'll hang her in the town square and make every one who wants her pay for a hour at her they want more they pay more. Then once every one has had enough of that I'll beat her bloody until she willing goes and dose the same at every town and city in the Makai." I said I made it seem like I meant every word except doubled.

"I like that idea and they can either beat her or use her." He wasn't asking he was demanding.

"As much as they want any way they want pay enough and they can get anywhere for as long as they want." I said this time I made it sound as if I already had the hole thing planed out even though I was disgusted to the point of wanting to throw up.

"Well at least one of you worthless children came out right." He said throwing my sisters limp body to me she looked up at me with frightened eyes.

"Kurama you aren't going to do this are you." She said weekly scared I almost lost the act at seeing her like that.

"Of cores I am wench now we need to go get you ready for your big show." I said making it seem as sincere as possible the second I was far enough away I was going to throw up every thing I had eaten in the last two years.

"Why not get her warmed up hear in front of all of use that would make it even better." Father said as if he had been looking forward to that vary thing.

Now I had no way out it was do it or blow are cover and risk some one getting killed. Then I felt a tug at the back of my pant leg I glanced down to see Kigi her knife in one hand and a determined look in her eyes.

It was the only way.

"NO I have a better idea RUN." I yelled as I grabbed Bara and ran as fast as I could I turned around and shouted behind my shoulder. "YOU BETTER NOT GET YOUR SELF-KILLED."

We ran in to the woods Bara still in shock from the whole thing until we heard it.

"**WHO EVER GETS THEM GETS THE BOTH OF THEM FREE TO DO WITH AS YOU PLEASE."** Are father yelled loud enough for use to hear it I ran faster.

Soon we heard crashing in the bushes behind use and a red skinned nine-foot tall demon came out of the bush.

"So you two are my new toys this should be fun." He said his voice reminded me of old grease.

"you're not getting use." I said my voice was cold agene but this time I meant it.

Before I could do a thing he was behind me holding Bara buy her throat with a dull knife.

"Now what do you say." He asked grinning evilly.

"Let her go." I said every word as sharp as a dagger and colder then ice.

"Well your stubborn I'll let you think about it." With that he slashed Bara down the chest with the knife creating a deep bloody gash he dropped her on the ground and left.

"Bara." I ran over to her and looked at her she was smiling that smile that only she ever gave to me.

"Kurama listen to me you need to do the same thing you did for Senkou to me and as my dieing wish I want you to promise you won't be killed buy him like every one else." She said it softly but it still got me.

"Bar.." I was cut of as she weekly shushed me.

"Do it Kurama please."

I stood up and pulled out my rose whip it was an invention of mine that I had made I closed my eyes and the next thing I knew the thorns of the whip had killed her in one smooth slash. I knew I should stay and take care of the body but I couldn't I ran back to the village to see if Kigi had survived.

She hadn't her body was lying in the middle of the street covered in her own blood our father stood above her he had several cuts and a broken arm but that was it. As I walked over he grabbed me with his good arm and pushed me up agenst the wall until all I could do was stare at him.

"You caused all of this trouble and in two years I promise you that you will go throw all their pain doubled." He turned me around to see the scares of the day Senkou died. He sunk his claws in to the flesh and slowly dragged them throw my skin making for bloody lines crossing the for pail scare from last time. I didn't do a thing.

It had bin two years and all I did was try to find a way to kill him without him killing me that's how it happened. I was in the woods trying to find a way to kill him when I say it a old gnarled tree with strange black nut like fruit on the branches. There what once must have bin giant flowers except the seemed to have bin more along the lines of mouths. I went over and took one of the nuts the shell turned to ash in my fingers and what fell out was a black seed radiating a blood red aura. That's when I relised what it was and where I was I had walked far longer then normal and I was on death hill home to the death tree.

"The acid from this tree can kill mere minutes but every second is said to fell like its own eternity." I whispered it was then that I knew this was what I would kill him with let him suffer every second for all the pain of others. May be I was more like him then I thought because the thought using this on him brought me every emotion that it shouldn't have.

That night the night before my tenth birthday I walked in to the room where my father was sleeping the seed and a knife in my hand he sensed me come in and woke up.

"So you're going to try to kill me." He was too confident I had never used the death tree but I could practically sense that it do what I wanted and could control it.

"Yes but you really will die." I said taking the knife in my had.

"You won't be able to kill me with that thing." He said seeing the knife I just smirked.

I took the knife and made a cut in my arm them I pressed the seed in to the cut and put some of my enemy in to it.

What are you doing?" He asked growling at me.

I didn't say word instead I let the tree grow and to this day I can still hear my fathers screams as within mere minutes he paid in full for the pain of others.

After that I left to do what I didn't know.

SSSSSSSSSSSS

Holly I can not believe I wrote that and there is another chapter coming now a few matters to address.

1 that is the real name of the full moon in December

2 I know there young but remember demons grow faster then humans

I hope it wasn't to bad buy buy


	2. meet three times pals till the end

Note I know I have bad spelling if you want to see the other stuff look in bio or the last chapter why I failed a math test that was the difference between me passing or failing the class.

disclaimer if I owned it do think the show would be so popular

note 2 I will not check my review till the fic is finished thank you.

note 3 sorry if this chapter is out of sorts I only got a chance to skim it.

SSSSSSS

Running running running that's all I can remember doing running was I running away from my dead family? Was it the fact that I killed half of them no it wasn't that was it I had bin running for years? A felling like my family ghosts haunted me forcing me to go as far away as possible they haunted me utile one day one vary odd yet wonder full day all that that would follow.

I was sitting in a tree on the edge of a forest tired from my running where I only stopped for food and to grab some ones purse to buy it. I was watching the small town on the edge of the forest when voices in a near buy in got my attention.

"Let her go you basterd." It was boys voice fifteen in human years fifty-five in demon five years older then me his voice was just changing it would be late for a human but it was just right for a demon.

"We will after we have are fun." A slightly squeaky male voice said he sounded like he breathed in helium.

"Yah yah after we have are fun hehehehe." This one was thank god a normal male voce although obviously the person had mental issues.

"No you will let her go now." The boy agene he seemed angry.

"Good idea why don't we let her go and take you." The first man said.

There was a muffled yelled the sound of braking glass a girl of about eight-teen in human years was thrown throw the thin paper door of the inn. She had honey brown hair blue eyes and wore the dress indicating she was the inn keepers daughter.

A second later a heavy more fat then muscle blue skin (Which I had an odd suspicion was not natural) demon with his head half cut off came flying out the inn door.

That must have bin crazy because I could still hear the yelling of the other man. Only moments after that a young bat demon with long black hair and a black hat warring all black with violet eyes came flying out but not literally flying. He was thrown out he couldn't fly his wings seemed almost deformed like they didn't grow right. In one hand he held a throwing scythe (SP) that he must have decapitated the other man with judging buy its bloody blade.

A man walked out after him he had shoulder length long blue hair and putrid yellow skin with fat orange lips and vomit yellow eyes he had on clothing that was died mustard yellow and seemed to be made out of potato sakes.

"Well young Kuronue it seems now I have all the fun to my self how nice of you." The mans voice was so high pitched it hurt the my ears at least I knew the boys name was Kuronue.

The boy didn't say a word simply charging forward his scythe ahead oh him its chain clanking as it cut the mans skin. Green blood flowed from the wound adding to the demons putrid appearance I wanted to vomit and cut the guy up until I couldn't see a speck of him any more.

The man grabbed the scythe pulling the young boy in with it the boy was pulled up agenst the man violet eyes meeting vomit yellow.

It was finally too much for me I grabbed a leaf off the tree and turned it in to a dagger. Taking aim at the demons back I threw the dagger it went throw his back piercing his heart. The man dropped Kuronue and turned the last thing he saw was me a boy of about ten in human years. Long silver hair and icy gold eyes sharp features all white clothing a long sleek silver tail and sharp silver ears a replica of one of the most feared demons in years except some how fiercer. He was dead on the ground in a pool of his own green blood a small leaf had killed him that and most likely fear.

The girl stood up and ran in to the inn not before I made sure to grab the small purse she carried on a thin cord around her waist.

"Why did you do that?" The boy Kuronue said he was about a foot taller then me and he glared down at me I didn't flinch.

"I could all you need to know well see ya Kuronue." With that I was off running throw the forest a glaring bat demon left behind me.

SSSSSSSS

It was month after the incident in the village and I was staggering throw the woods I hadn't had any luck hunting it was winter and food was scarce. The last village I had bin in I had bin caught trying to stele and was just now thrown out of there small jail cell starving from having no food the entire time I was there.

I tripped over a tree root and found my self face first in the ground it was the month of cold moon the month off my birth and one day till the full moon. For some resin I caught my self wondering would I die on the vary day I was borne that would be one of the few things different about me from my father.

I stared down at the hard ground it hadn't snowed yet and I was wondering when it would I loved the snow for some resin. Just then I heard foot steps on the cold ground and felt some one pick me up I could tell they where about a foot bigger then me but I was to tired to protest I just fell asleep.

When I woke up I found my self buy a fire in a small camp there where close hanging on a tree branch drying but most likely frozen. There was a small wood hut like shelter and buy me there was a plate of bread I looked around no one there. I took the bread fine nothing wrong with it so I ate it, it was slightly old but still good after so long of not having food.

I looked up at the sky it was a perfectly clear night the moon was full and a cast a cold light over the bare ground. At that moment a figure illuminated buy moon light seeped in to the clearing it was Kuronue.

"So have a nice sleep." He asked I didn't reply.

"I didn't expect some one who seemed so strong to come tumbling in to a forest like that." He said ignoring my silence.

"You hadn't eaten in a while even with food so scarce if you really wanted to keep your life you could have found it you are a fox." Still no reply.

"What happened to you? You seem vary cold and I don't mean from lack of heat you also seem like you don't care about your life." He was tending the fire still ignoring my silence.

"Don't you have a family of did they abandon you to? What's your name any way I know you know mine but I have no clue in Reikai what yours is?" This time I did answer.

"I don't for both of them I don't." I said simply.

"What do you mean you don't?" He was looking at me now.

"I don't care about my life it's worthless and I don't have a family my father killed one of them and I killed him my sister and brother my mother committed suicide." I wouldn't tell him that my mother had committed suicide.

"Your father he was Ichi sendo?" I nodded.

"I heard of him you seem allot like him but I can tell you do your own killing."

"I am allot like him that's why it didn't hurt to kill them they never cared I was too much like him." I spat the word him like a curse.

"At least the didn't abandon you my parents did I was born crippled I can't fly as you can see a bat demon that can't fly is disowned and might as well be dead." He said this giving a slight flap of his mangled wings I had a felling this was all he could do with them. I had just noticed they weren't only to small bit they seemed to be twisted and deformed.

"Well both are parents didn't care for use just in different ways I can defiantly relate being hated because of how you turned out. I'm just like him in every way every one hates me for what I can't help that's why I don't care if I where dead then it would be a favor to the world and my self." I said with a sigh.

"You're not like him you have a heart that's better then most demons." He said he wasn't looking at me was he scared?

"Yah what would you know I need to go thanks." With that I was running agene under the light of my.

"HAY WAIT I DIDN'T GET YOUR NAME." He yelled back at me I stopped and turned around.

"YOUKO KURAMA." With that I was off agene.

SSSSSS

It had been a month since I gave Kuronue my name and I was still running this time I was running down the street of a sleeping village. Trying to not make a sound to see how far I could run without waking the villagers. It seemed to be the only thing that keep me going the thrill off the hunt with me as the hunter or the hunted.

It took my mind away from my past and my none existent future and presents the thrill of chasing something. Fear radiating from there send there panting banging in my ears with my own furious blood as I ran the feel of that things warm blood under my teeth. The suspense as I made my choice whether to release it for some one else or kill with my own fangs.

Then there was the thrill of being hunted blood pounding throw your body the adrenalin like a drug in every step. The pounding ache of muscles as the yelled for you to stop but you don't the harsh breathing of you and your hunter. The sudden release from all the built up tension as the adrenalin slowed its flow throw your veins. The fell like instead of being exhausted you haven't even started and you're a fire cracker ready to explode in you defeated hunters face.

"What are you doing?" A voice said it sounded familure except the last time I heard it, it had bin scratchy and changing.

"Running same thing I do all the time now if your one of the villagers are you going to talk or chase me?" I asked if he talked I would chase him.

It was Kuronue I knew the voice sounded familure he was grinning. "I'm no villager but I'll take chase." He said good I needed it.

And so we where off waking the whole village on are way out in to the woods he was fast but not fast enough. I could feel the adrenalin running as he threw one of his scythes at me we just ran for a hour him throwing random throwing weapons at me none stop.

My legs where pounding and the blood blocked out all other sound as I ran I never ran this fast before I loved it. I went faster and he seemed to gain on me only causing me to go faster with every stride.

"How... can... you... ke...ep going." He gasped from behind me he was warring down but it was taking longer then normal good the longer the better.

"Lots... of prac...tice..." I said gasping as well but I just went faster feeling the adrenalin racing throw every fiber of my being.

Finally after two more hours of simply running him trying to catch me desperately I jumped in to a tree where he couldn't reach me. It was the first time every I was satisfied after a hunt in either form I usually stopped after an hour because my hunter or hunted got to tired and it was no fun.

"God......... do .......... you ............ do....that ... for ... a living... or something." he asked he was laying on his stomach most likely to spare his ill formed wings panting and gasping for air.

"It's... all..... I can do......... it helps me forget......... I........ love the.............. thrill of....a chaise.... no mater.........If its....... me or........someone.........else hunting." I was grinning like a mad man and her knew it.

"you're nuts....... kid..." He said are breathing had calmed down and I came down from the tree.

"I know.... but its a addiction... once you start you don't stop this is the first time.....I've been satisfied." my breathing was still raged.

"You know that saying once for a name twice for two three to become friends true and blue?" He asked me.

"Yah of cores if you meet some one three times and get a name the first two then meet a third your destend to be friends throw it all why?"

"That's what happened you knew my name I knew yours then we meet agene so what do you say." He was looking at me now.

"Depends can you put up with a rotten thief that lives for the thrill of the chase?" I asked grinning I knew he was right it was no coincidence we met three times.

"Oh I can put up with a rotten kit can you put up with a cripple?" He was grinning as well.

"You mean mentally crippled yah and I don't care about your wings." I held out one clawed hand for him to shake.

"I'm crippled in the mind of cores this coming from the kid who risks his life like you did your just a kit." He said shaking my hand.

"I'm a kit but you call me that with no resin and you'll find I'm stronger then any full grown demon."

"Kit kit kit Kurama kit little kit youko." He said mockingly.

"You crossed the wrong fox this time Kuronue." I said turning in to my fox form with that I was the hunter and he was the hunted.

SSSSSSS

I planed to right more but it just didn't fit so on well ttfn ta ta for now (No clue why I said that


End file.
